<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>打工奇遇记 by ChloeLang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301136">打工奇遇记</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeLang/pseuds/ChloeLang'>ChloeLang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ant-Man (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeLang/pseuds/ChloeLang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are working at Baskin-Robbins and Scott Lang is your colleague. Some daily life stories at Baskin-Robbins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Lang/Original Female Character(s), Scott Lang/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really love Scott Lang but there are few works on Scott Lang/Reader. So I wrote this. English is not my native language and I had to write it in Chinese. Sorry for that and hope you enjoy this work.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你是芭斯罗缤的一名兼职收银员，当然，这不是你唯一的一份兼职工作，因为你还有一个10岁的妹妹需要供养。<br/>这天你正在柜台前为一名顾客介绍本店的招牌产品，老板把你叫到一旁：<br/>“Ann，你过来一下。”<br/>“好的老板，马上！”你完成这一单的收银后来到老板办公室，发现那里还坐着一位看上去三十多岁的男士，老板给你介绍：<br/>“Ann，这是你的新同事Scott，你带他熟悉一下工作流程吧！”<br/>“嗨，我是Scott，请多关照！”名叫Scott的男子讪讪地冲你笑了笑，你注意到他的眉头上还有一道伤疤。<br/>“我叫Ann，是这里的兼职领班。你先去更衣室换上制服，然后来外面找我吧！”你带着一丝疑惑的眼神看着Scott走进男更衣室，这样年纪的男子怎么会来芭斯罗缤打工，毕竟他看上去挺有文化的。<br/>还没来得及细想，你看到Scott穿着芭斯罗缤特有的芭比粉色制服走了出来，你忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来。<br/>“呃，怎么了吗？”Scott有些不知所措，只有你知道他穿上这一身颜色的制服有多滑稽。<br/>“没，没什么！”你自然不好把实话说出来，“那儿就是我们的工作区。我负责点餐和收银。你今天就先学习怎么打冰淇淋吧，跟我来。”<br/>你领着Scott到芭斯罗缤令人眼花缭乱的冰淇淋机前，一一告诉他每个按钮代表什么口味，每个盒子里是什么料。其实也不需要教什么，在当下这个一切都越来越自动化智能化的时代，做冰淇淋早已不是冰淇淋店员工的特有技能。你只需要拿着华夫筒接住机器打出来的冰淇淋，再往上面撒上一些花生碎、巧克力针，微笑着递给客户“这是你的巧克力冰淇淋”<br/>你疑心总有一天芭斯罗缤会开出一家不需要任何员工的门店来，而你们当下存在的意义，也仅仅是为顾客挑选符合其口味的产品，以及让店里看上去更有人气一些。<br/>想到这里，你不禁考虑起是不是要再去找一份兼职，以免哪天突然失去芭斯罗缤的这份工作而断了生活费。<br/>你回头看了会儿新来的那个Scott，他从机器里取出新出的单子，看了一眼后拿了纸碗去接了一份原味冰淇淋，撒上一些芒果，然后小心翼翼地把百香果果酱淋上去。<br/>嗯，看上去还挺仔细的。你在心里给他的这份水果冰淇淋打了90分。很少有男性能在淋酱上能做到那么细致。<br/>你稍稍放下心来，回过头去接待下一位客户。</p>
<p>这天你的妹妹学校有户外活动，她兴奋了一晚上没睡，早上又央你早点送她去学校。等你从她学校慢悠悠地踱到冰淇淋店，掏出手机发现离开门还有将近一个小时。你把卷帘门拉到一半钻了进去，从包里掏出书放到桌子上，然后打着哈欠到操作台给自己打了一杯咖啡。为了供养你的妹妹生活和读书，你之前不得不在学习之余打好几份工，以至于因缺课太多而被迫中止学业。但你明白没有文凭证书，你就只能一直做这样的兼职，薪水不高，还要随时担心被辞退。所以你想业余考一个会计之类的证书，将来可以去公司做文员，至少也是份正式的工作。现在离开门还有一段时间，不如看会儿书学习一下。<br/>店里没开灯，只有从半开的门口照进来的一点光线。你端着咖啡正要坐下，突然瞟到有个黑影走近，<br/>“早上好啊，Ann！”你吓得手一抖“啊”了一声，一半的咖啡洒了出来。黑影走近了你这才看清是Scott<br/>“我的天！你快要把我吓死了！你这人走路怎么没有声音？”你冲他抱怨道<br/>“抱歉，我看到门开着就进来了。”Scott举起双手表示自己没有恶意，其实他也有被你那一声惊叫吓到。<br/>“你来那么早干嘛？”<br/>“我想早点来准备一下，我是新来的嘛。”Scott挠了挠头，不好意思地说道。<br/>“哦。”你没好气地应了一声，心想这人对这份兼职倒是很上心，回头看到自己的书本被溅上了几点咖啡渍，不由得头疼起来<br/>“噢，这是我从社区图书馆借的书……”<br/>Scott看到了像是要将功补过，没等你反应过来就把书抢了过去<br/>“我来帮你吧！”你跟着他跑到水池边，见他像是洗手一样先把手在水龙头下打湿，然后接了点洗手液，用手指在咖啡痕迹上轻轻搓了几下。那颜色果然变浅了一些。<br/>“哇哦，看不出来你还有两下子。”<br/>Scott清理完了所有的咖啡点点，将书页举起来展示给你看<br/>“哈哈，这下没问题了！”你也很高兴，拍了拍他的肩正要表扬几句，书本啪嗒掉到了地上。Scott和你的笑容也凝固在了脸上。<br/>你连忙弯腰去捡。因为去污渍时纸张已经被弄得又湿又软，它承受不住整本书的重量才掉到了地上。那一页刚刚清理过的书页被完完整整地撕了下来。<br/>你简直要欲哭无泪，如果只是咖啡渍甚至都可能不会被图书管理员发现。而现在缺了页码，整本书都皱巴巴的，怕是逃不过赔偿了。<br/>“真的对不起！这本书我赔你吧！”Scott也很是尴尬，他不想得罪他的兼职领班，这是他好不容易得来的一份工作。本想邀功做好事，没想到反而将事情变得更糟了。<br/>“不用了。”你将书收好径直走向了更衣室。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>整个上午你都没有理Scott，不过你们本身也并不需要多少交流。一个打单、收银，一个负责出餐，如工厂流水线一般，你们只是两颗微小的螺丝钉。只是偶尔眼神交汇时，你能看出Scott欲言又止的歉意。<br/>到了午餐时间，和别人交好班后你来到了隔壁便利店，转悠了半天买了一只看上去一点儿都不好吃的面包，在用餐区默默地啃着，思考着这一顿能省下多少钱来赔给图书馆。但你没想到这面包不仅难吃，还异常得干。你吞下一口突然感觉卡在了喉咙口，急得涨红了脸。正要去货架上找喝的，却发现Scott不知道什么时候坐在了你旁边，递过来一瓶已经打开了的矿泉水。你赶紧接过来喝了一大口。<br/>“啊，我以为自己要死了！”你拍着胸口贪婪地吸了一大口空气<br/>“怎么每次见你，你不是要被吓死，就是要被噎死了？”Scott打趣道，边观察着你的神色，看你是否还在生他的气。<br/>“早上差点被你吓死，刚才算是你救了我一命。就刚好抵消吧！”你迅速地瞥了他一眼，这么说算是原谅他了。<br/>Scott面露喜色，“啊太好了！早上的事我真的很抱歉。书我是一定要赔给你的，你能告诉我书名吗？”<br/>“真不用了！”<br/>“那我请你吃午饭吧！”像是提前猜到你会拒绝似的，Scott掏出一个纸袋，“你这面包看上去真不大好吃，又噎死人。试试这个吧！”<br/>看着眼前这个男人手里举着两只塔可递到你面前，再想想自己那个面包，你确实有点无法拒绝。你双手接过，一口吞掉了左手边的一只——因为午休时间很短，你向来狼吞虎咽惯了。这塔可的味道确认不错。你正要把右手边的那只送入口中，Scott像小学生似的举起手说，<br/>“呃，还有一只是我的午餐。”<br/>你差点又被这句话噎到，红着脸把它还给Scott。<br/>“那本书……你是在学习吗？”吃完饭你们边走边聊，Scott问起了你。<br/>“嗯是的。我想考个证，将来好去公司做个文员，也比现在这样强吧！”你回答他，突然又想起他才刚来店里工作，你就说这份工作不好，有点冒犯，随即补充道，“呃我不是说现在这份工作不好。但它毕竟只是份兼职……”<br/>“我明白。”Scott说着替你推开了芭斯罗缤的门，你们短暂的午间谈话就这样戛然而止，两人默契地投入到午后愈发热闹的生意当中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The cashier register didn't work and you were anxious to go home to make dinner for your sister. Scott fixed it up using his electrical skills. <br/>You found Scott was in the jail for three years but you promised to keep secret.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你发现Scott的工作做得相当不错，才没几天就已经把店里所有种类的冰淇淋搭配记得一清二楚，手脚也麻利，出餐效率很高。这周你开始考虑让他接手你的打单和收银工作，这往往是资历比较老的员工才可以接触到的工作。而且多培养一个收银员，也就意味着多一个可以和你换班的人。这样你的时间相对来说可以更灵活地安排，这对于一个要打三份工的人来说，再好不过了。<br/>
“这个是加料，按这个是删除订单行，这里可以输入会员号。”你向Scott讲解如何使用收银机，他一一点头。<br/>
“你不用记一下吗？”你疑惑地看着他。<br/>
“都记住了哈！”Scott用手指了指自己的脑子，得意地笑了笑。<br/>
好吧，你差点忘了眼前这个人似乎智商过人，收银机这种简单的操作根本难不倒他。<br/>
有一天下班清点完现金后，你发现收银的抽屉推不回去了。你有点焦躁，因为你还要回家给妹妹做饭。Scott换上自己的衣服正要出门，看到你一脸的哭丧，问你怎么了。<br/>
“这个机器犯傻了，怎么都推不回去。”你拍了拍抽屉，懊恼地说道，“这可怎么办呀！”<br/>
Scott听了立马放下了背包，“我来看看。”<br/>
他双手扳住抽屉的两边，试着左右轻轻拉扯了一下，又看了看显示屏，让你去把店里的工具包取来。<br/>
你把螺丝刀递给Scott，他把抽屉上的螺丝转了下来，拆下了放钱的抽屉，然后爬到收银机底下那一堆电线中，整个人像是埋了进去一样。他又喊你把尖嘴钳递给他。你忽然有一种错觉，觉得Scott是一名在给收银机做手术的外科医生，而你则是在一旁听他的命令，毫不犹豫地将手术刀、棉花递到他手里的护士。Scott从桌子底下爬出来的时候，脑袋撞到了桌脚，“嗷”地惨叫了一声，才把你从幻想拉回现实。<br/>
他把螺丝拧了回去，然后在键盘上噼里啪啦一顿操作。<br/>
“好了！”Scott侧过头对你说，“来试试吧！”<br/>
你走到他身边，看到显示屏恢复了正常，你轻轻推了推抽屉，“咔”的一声，抽屉如往常一般回到了收银机里。你惊喜地看着Scott，激动地差点抱了他。<br/>
“你太厉害了！你怎么还懂这个？”<br/>
“咳咳，毕竟我也是个电气工程学硕士。”Scott拿起放在一边的背包，推开了门<br/>
“那么明天见！”<br/>
“明天见！”你朝他挥了挥手，“等等……电气工程学硕士为什么要来芭斯罗缤当服务员？”</p><p> </p><p>托了Scott的福，你没有很晚到家。和妹妹吃完饭后你叮嘱她去写作业，自己则挽起袖子开始洗碗，思绪又回到Scott身上，经过这一周的接触，你愈发对Scott Lang这个人好奇起来。他刚来的时候，你就觉得他看上去是个文化人，学东西也很快，还会修收银机。刚才甚至还说自己是个硕士。更神奇的是，你居然很相信这是真的。<br/>
你在搜索引擎首页输入Scott Lang，本来只是想碰碰运气说不定有linkedin可以查到他说的硕士文凭是不是真的。没想到赫然出现在首页的却是一篇严肃的新闻报道。报道称Scott Lang原本是维斯塔公司的一名员工，因举报公司高价欺诈客户而被公司开除。后来他黑进了公司的保安系统，把那几百万转账还给了那些被坑的客户，把交易记录发布到了网上。他还把他老板的宾利开进了游泳池。<br/>
要不是标题旁边那张标准的证件照，你绝对不相信那个每天在你身后打冰淇淋的Scott曾经做出了这样的事。<br/>
“酷！”你的嘴角不自觉地扬了起来，对他的评价又高了几分。要知道像你这种打工仔，最讨厌的就是那些高价宰客的资本家。<br/>
“……被判刑三年，在圣昆廷服刑。”当你看完报道的最后一行字，才终于明白Scott为什么会选择来芭斯罗缤当一名服务生。<br/>
第二天中午，你喊了Scott一起去吃塔可。<br/>
“今天我请客吧，就当是昨天你帮我修了收银机的谢礼！”<br/>
“哇，谢谢！它家的塔可真的很好吃是吧？” Scott对于你也喜欢上了这家店的塔可很满意，他觉得这是对他品味的认可。<br/>
你把他的那一份递给他，然后在他旁边坐了下来<br/>
“Scott，你……刚从圣昆廷出来？”你装作不经意地问他，却被他一把捂住了嘴。他朝四周张望了一下，确认没有熟人之后松开了手<br/>
“你怎么知道的？”<br/>
“我昨天google了你的名字。” 你对他说了实话，“因为你说自己是电气工程学硕士。我想一个硕士怎么会来当服务生呢？”<br/>
Scott扶了扶自己的额头，意识到是自己一时得意忘形说漏了嘴才引起你的怀疑，一脸懊恼。他放下手中的食物，侧过身来双手按着你的手臂，正色道，<br/>
“听着Ann，我没有恶意，也不是故意隐瞒。你一定看了那篇报道吧，我不是坏人。”他诚恳地看着你跟你解释，你倒是很少见他如此严肃，连忙解释你其实很欣赏他，<br/>
“我知道你是个好人。维斯塔公司作恶多端，你做得对，那太酷了特别是把你老板的车开到游泳池里！”<br/>
“哦真的吗！”Scott听完你的一通夸赞甚至有点没反应过来，他以为你会斥责他。“不过，你可以替我保密吗？” Scott恳求你不要告诉老板，说着掏出手机给你看照片，“这是我女儿，她叫Cassie。”<br/>
“她很可爱！”<br/>
“我有案底，到处都找不到工作。芭斯罗缤这份工作是好不容易得来的，老板还不知道。”他顿了顿，有点不好意思地补充，“我妻子和我离婚了，现在我需要赚钱给Cassie抚养费。这三年里我无法陪伴她成长。但至少，我希望在这一点上不再亏欠她。”<br/>
“嗯，我明白。” 你点了点头。你辛苦地打工，无非是想给妹妹一个继续学习和生活不那么辛苦的成长环境。这一点你和Scott是相似的。<br/>
“谢谢你Ann！” Scott向你鞠了一躬，你有些吃惊，连忙摆手<br/>
“哎你干嘛啦！这都是小事儿！”</p><p> </p><p>自从分享了Scott的秘密，你们俩的关系似乎更近了。<br/>
以前你去别的地方打工或是面试，需要和同事换班时总是低声下气，再三保证下次他们需要换班时一定有求必应。和Scott合作就没有那么累，问一句他那天有没有空，往往都能得到肯定的答复，而且非常爽快。但你总疑心是Scott怕你泄密才对你如此。<br/>
圣诞节快到了，另一家你兼职的礼品店生意自然火爆起来，店长也私底下请求你能否多来一天店里帮忙——大家实在忙不过来。这段时间礼品店的时薪比芭斯罗缤要高那么一点，你看在钱的份上答应了下来。换班自然又是和Scott，他现在对收银已经非常熟练了。<br/>
晚上九点，礼品店员工开始陆陆续续收拾打烊，店长把你叫到一旁，<br/>
“嘿Ann，今天谢谢你来帮忙。”<br/>
“嗨没事儿，我这不还是看在钱的份上呢嘛！”你打趣道，冲店长眨了眨眼。<br/>
“那也只有你愿意抽空来帮忙。”店长无奈地耸了耸肩，从口袋里掏出一张卡片递给你，<br/>
“这是我们店的礼品卡，给你。”你有点迟疑，没有伸手去接，店长像是想到了什么，急忙补充，<br/>
“工资会照付的你放心啊，这个算是我单独送你的，感谢你今天能来帮忙！”<br/>
听到这里，你终于放下心来接过了礼品卡道了谢。面值不高，但确是一份心意。<br/>
回到家已是深夜。你看到垃圾桶里快餐的包装纸，才想起来今天忘了提前给妹妹做晚饭，不禁有些内疚。看着床上睡得香甜的妹妹，你突然想到了Scott和他的Cassie，心中一阵柔软。<br/>
第二天早上，你趁其他员工还没有来，悄悄把礼品卡递给Scott，<br/>
“这是我打工的礼品店的卡，给Cassie买个圣诞礼物吧！我想你应该还没准备吧？”<br/>
“这……真的要给我吗？”Scott有些惊喜地接过这份意外的礼物<br/>
“就当是最近麻烦你那么多次的谢礼啦！” 这里面当然有感谢的成分，也有对一个想要改过自新的父亲努力想要抚养女儿的共情，至于其他的，你的内心其实也有点混乱。<br/>
“店就在M街那儿，你应该认识吧？”<br/>
“我认识！不过……” Scott摸了摸鼻子，似乎有点儿不好意思地开口，“能不能麻烦你陪我一起去挑一份礼物？我想你们女生应该更了解女生喜欢什么吧。”<br/>
你倒是没想到Scott会约你一起去挑礼物，但这个请求并不过分，而且让你很开心。<br/>
“没问题啊。我今天下午还要去上班的，你等这里结束了就直接去店里找我吧！”<br/>
“好。” Scott笑着点了点头。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You helped Scott choose a Christmas present to Cassie. It looked like you were dating in the shop. Your colleague teased you and Scott.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晚上七点，你推着推车在货架前补货。雪景球卖得很好，你弯腰从纸箱里又抱出三个新的，一一放到已经空了一半的货架上。<br/>这玩意儿确实漂亮，你盯着透明的玻璃球里缓缓飘落的雪花和精致的微缩小屋，心里盘算着给妹妹买一只做圣诞礼物。<br/>“不好意思让一让，小心推车……” 你推着车小心地躲避着挤在礼品前眼花缭乱的顾客，一边艰难地往货架上补货。今天不知道要几点才能下班，你看着眼前的攒动的人头忍不住叹了口气。<br/>抬头忽然看到不远处，一个熟悉的身影冲你招了招手，然后灵活地避开拥挤的人群，眨眼间就来到了你面前，<br/>“Hey Ann！” 可能是人潮把Scott的包挤了下来，他用手托了托他的书包，似乎又有点不自在的样子。你也是难得见到Scott没有穿着芭斯罗缤那套可笑的制服，而是穿着他自己的外套，里面是一件藏青色衬衫。倒是挺好看的，你心想，完全没有意识到自己还那么仔细地观察了他的衣着。<br/>“Hey Scott！你稍等我一下！” 你准备把推车上的东西全都放好，再和他一起挑礼物。<br/>“我来帮你！” 你的“不”字还没说出口，Scott就已经随手把包放到地上，很自然地从箱子里拿出几件商品，观察了一下两边货架的摆放后麻利地放好了。<br/>“OK!” 你笑着举起双手做投降状，“多谢了！”<br/>有了Scott的帮助，你很快就完成了这一波的补货，箱子终于空了。你扶着腰直起身来，舒了口气。对面的Scott也是累得够呛，觉得自己真是小看了这个活计。<br/>“真不好意思啊，礼还没到手，又让你先忙活了半天。” Scott用手一下一下地敲着自己的腰，你是真的感到有点抱歉了。<br/>“这工作可比芭斯罗缤的累多了，亏得你还年轻，我是不行了。” Scott摇了摇头感叹道。<br/>“怎么会！你明明还很年轻！” 听到他自嘲年纪，你脱口而出地反驳，“你是想在我面前倚老卖老吗，Mr.Lang？” 你故意喊他Mr.Lang以此取笑他。<br/>“拜托，还是叫我Scott吧！” Scott双手合十作出求饶的样子，“你才是我老大，ok？”<br/>你看着他这幅欠揍的样子，笑着把推车推回了仓库。等你回到店里，Scott已经重新拿好了他的背包，靠在墙上低头玩着手机。你突然觉得你们这有点像是约会，他是早早到了约定地点有点紧张的男孩，你是那个故意迟到了十五分钟想摆出一副高傲姿态的女生，只不过紧张的只有你而已。<br/>“哎，我在瞎想什么呢？” 你摇了摇头，企图把这荒谬的想法从脑海里踢出去。不给自己突如其来的紧张留有余地，你走上了前对Scott说：<br/>“刚才我已经选好了几个礼物，带你看一下，我觉得都非常适合送给女孩子。” <br/>“那太好了！”<br/>最后Scott选了一只系着红色围巾的小羊玩具，小小的一只乖巧地躺在礼盒里，让人心生怜爱。你用礼品纸细心地包好，双手递给Scott。他接过来，望着礼物的眼神充满了柔情。<br/>“谢啦！” Scott把礼物塞进背包，出门前回头冲你摆了摆手道别，“明天见！”<br/>“别忘了写张卡片，你的话对Cassie来说才是真正的礼物！” 趁门还没关上，你从柜台后面探出身子冲他喊道，也不知道他听到了没。<br/>“男朋友啊？” 你的同事用手肘捅了捅你的腰坏笑道，“我看你们在一起挑了很久的礼物，很亲密的样子哦？”<br/>“不是啦……” 你觉得你的脸有点热，急急忙忙地解释，“只是冰淇淋店的一个同事，他之前帮了我的忙，还人情而已。”<br/>“那你干嘛脸红啊？” <br/>“他都有一个女儿了！今天是给他女儿挑礼物的。” 你似乎被戳中了心事，有点气急败坏。<br/>“那他现在单身吗？”<br/>“……是的吧。” 你突然有些不确定了，不过他既然请你帮他挑礼物，应该……没有女朋友吧？<br/>“我看你好像不介意当人后妈啊？哈哈。” 同事看你认真思考的样子，笑着拍了拍你的肩膀。<br/>“好吧，我承认我对他是有些好感。” 你的同事过于犀利让你不得不投降。不过他对你只是普通的同事而已。你在心里补充。</p><p>最终你还是买了那个雪景球给妹妹当圣诞礼物。她很喜欢，难得亲热地抱住你，<br/>“谢谢姐姐！” 你有些受宠若惊。<br/>“不用谢。” 你回抱了妹妹，“你喜欢就好。” 其实你也很喜欢这个雪景球。旧金山的冬天尽管很冷，却鲜少下雪。你凝视着这个小小的透明世界，一座美丽、圆满、温馨的小屋，它像是一个你遥不可及的梦。<br/>圣诞假很快过去，冰淇淋店的生意有增无减。人类就是那么奇怪，一边冷得缩起身子直跺脚，一边还要买冰淇淋吃。在冬天吃冰淇淋似乎被认为是一件很酷的事。<br/>一个明显是吃多了冰淇淋而身材有些臃肿的男孩，开心地举着两个甜筒朝桌子边走去。但不知怎么地忽然绊了一跤，向前扑倒在了地上。男孩看着手中空空的华夫筒和躺在不远处已经开始融化的冰淇淋球，哇地一声哭了起来。<br/>桌子旁的一名女子闻声立马跑了过去，不分青红皂白扯住旁边一个女孩儿，厉声问道，<br/>“是不是你推的我儿子？”<br/>小女孩一下子被高声斥责，有些不知所措，怯生生地往后退了一步，“不是我……”<br/>你看到了全部过程，暗道一声不好。女孩的家长一定不在附近，否则早出来制止了。而其他的顾客也只是在一旁窃窃私语，没有要发声的样子。<br/>“这位顾客，确实不是她碰的你儿子，我刚才都看到了。” 你走出柜台上前护住小女孩，把她挡在身后。<br/>女子看到店员出面帮小女孩说话，更加气急败坏地嚷道：<br/>“不是她推的？那就是你们店的问题喽？把你们店长叫来，我要一个解释！” 说着还开始对你动手，推了你一把。你觉得这位女士不是善茬，开始有些担心事态这样发展下去，恐怕要丢了工作。<br/>“这位女士，我们店都是有摄像头的。我们去后面办公室一起调取一下监控，就知道是怎么一回事儿了。” Scott忽然出现，挡在你和怒气冲冲仿佛要吃人的女子中间。<br/>“在这之前，我劝你最好不要动手。” Scott表面上心平气和的一番话，又隐隐带着警告意味，“否则，我们有权利打911。” <br/>女子好像被突然出现的Scott的一番话给震慑住了，无声地点了点头。<br/>你们一起去了办公室。店长不在，对于Scott不应该知道开机密码，却如使用自己的电脑一般顺利打开了监控录像，你早已见怪不怪。只是要提醒他待会儿别忘了关机。你不自觉地为他考虑到风险。<br/>监控画面显示，小男孩光顾着吃冰淇淋，踩了自己的脚才绊倒的，根本不关身后小女孩的事。Scott关掉了录像窗口，起身对那位女士说，<br/>“女士，我们可以为你儿子免费再打一份冰淇淋，作为他在我们店摔倒的精神损失。” <br/>你附和着点了点头，“监控你都看到了。”<br/>女子自知理亏，又觉得丢了面子，也没为儿子要冰淇淋，就拉着他走了。倒是小胖子还在哭哭啼啼，委屈他那两个丢了的冰淇淋。<br/>你笑了出来，“这个小胖子，刚才摔倒了不晓得喊疼，倒是先对着冰淇淋哭了。”<br/>你们回到店里，看热闹的人群都已经散去。Scott蹲下来，摸了摸小女孩的头安慰她，<br/>“没事了，不是你的错。” <br/>女孩点了点头，轻轻说了声谢谢跑走了。<br/>真是个害羞的女孩。她让你想起妹妹，自己不在她身旁的时候，她是不是也这样受了欺负，不知道有没有人帮助她。<br/>“今天多亏了你，我完全没想到监控的事。”<br/>“可别再对我说谢谢了！” Scott貌似严肃地制止了下一句准备道谢的你，然后从口袋里掏出一张卡片递给你。<br/>“这是Cassie给你的。她很喜欢那只小羊，还给它取了名字叫小白。” 提到Cassie时，Scott的语气总是温柔又坚定，这大概也是你喜欢他的原因之一。<br/>“我跟她说了是一位姐姐挑的，她就画了这个说要谢你。” <br/>“哇哦！她太贴心了！” 卡片上画着那只可爱的小羊，围巾涂满了鲜艳的红色特别醒目，角落里写着歪歪扭扭的“Cassie”<br/>不过Scott没告诉你，当他告诉Cassie这件事的时候，Cassie问他，<br/>“她是你的女朋友吗？”<br/>Scott显然被年幼女儿突然冒出来的话给噎到了。<br/>“为什么这么问？”<br/>“Daddy你没有否认哦！” Cassie把小羊贴到自己脸上，“因为你从来没有在我面前提过别的女生啊！”<br/>“呃……现在还不是。”<br/>“好吧，那你要加油喽！” Cassie调皮地眨了眨眼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Your sister came to see you and Scott thought she was your daughter. Of course the misunderstanding ended.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最近是考试周，你不得不分出更多时间来照顾你妹妹。今天终于是最后一门课了，考试将在下午三点结束。你跟妹妹说好了，让她考完后直接来店里找你，你准备犒赏她一大份芒果冰沙，等你下班了再一起回家。<br/>Scott也看出来你今天心情很好，问你是不是有什么好事。<br/>你摇了摇头说没什么。你意识到还从来没跟Scott提到过你有个妹妹。<br/>反正待会儿就会见到了，再介绍也不迟。你心想。<br/>眼看着时钟就要走到三点，店里“哗”地一声停电了，顾客乱做一团。<br/>“我去开备用电源。” Scott冷静地对你说道，“顺便看看电路是什么情况”<br/>“那我去找一下物业，问问是怎么回事。” 你们默契地互相点了点头，你也没多想就推开店门去找大厦的物业。<br/>看起来大厦也刚刚遭遇了一次停电，但保安反应很快，马上接上了备用电源。商场里的顾客很快恢复了平静，继续信步浏览。你担心还会停电，没敢坐电梯，从安全通道三步并作两步地跑上楼，好不容易到了物业所在的12层，早已气喘吁吁。<br/>Scott这一边倒是很快启动了备用电源，店长也出面稳定了顾客们的情绪，一切如常。Scott不时地看向门口，感觉你去了好久还没回来。<br/>忘了提醒她先打个电话给物业的。Scott这会儿才想起来，有点懊恼。<br/>玻璃门被推开了，Scott惊喜地抬起头，却发现是一个小女孩儿。<br/>“欢迎光临芭斯罗缤，请问你要来点儿什么？” 小女孩儿不是别人，正是刚考完试来找你的妹妹。妹妹站在收银台前，听到Scott的话也没理他，四处张望了一下，没有发现你的踪影。于是问道：<br/>“请问Ann去哪里了？”<br/>“她有事走开了，你找她有什么事？”  Scott听到小姑娘是来找你的，不由得仔细端详起你妹妹的脸，眉眼和你确实有几分相似。不会是Ann的女儿吧？<br/>Scott的脑子里出现了这一种猜想之后，就再也停不下来了。想到你一直做着好几份兼职以至于忙不过来时需要和Scott换班，他更加确定眼前这个小女孩就是你的女儿。<br/>“好吧，那我这这里等她回来。” 你的妹妹听了Scott的回答后，自觉地走到空的椅子上坐下，安静地等你回来。<br/>而柜台后的Scott对着你的妹妹，已经脑补出了一场年轻女孩未婚先孕，独自辛苦打工抚养女儿，业余还不忘努力学习奋发向上想要改变命运的大戏，心中对你又充满了几分怜爱与敬佩。<br/>你从物业那里回来，推开门就看见妹妹抱着书包乖巧地坐在椅子上。你喊了她一声，她惊喜地转过头，跳下椅子朝你扑过来。<br/>“你去哪儿了呀？我等了你好久。” 妹妹半是委屈半是撒娇地问你。<br/>“不好意思啊，刚才店里停电了，我就去物业那儿问问是怎么回事。” 你拍了拍她的后背安慰她，抬手看了眼时间已经是三点半，你着实有点抱歉了。<br/>“来，说好的，请你吃甜品。” 你牵着妹妹的手来到柜台。<br/>“麻烦给我来一份大杯的芒果冰沙。” 然后低头对妹妹笑着说：“作为迟到的补偿，你还可以再选一个！”<br/>“哇！太棒了！我还要吃摩卡甜筒！” 妹妹牵着你的手开心地跳了起来。<br/>Scott把你们点的甜品送过来时，你正在问妹妹考试感觉怎么样。妹妹如这个年纪一般的孩子，都对长辈询问考试这件事很反感。<br/>“哎都考完了就别再问我啦！烦人！” <br/>“你这个小鬼！” 你瞪了她一眼，然后对特意送东西过来的Scott轻生道了声谢。<br/>“忘了跟你介绍，这是我的妹妹。” 你像是突然想起了什么似的，对正要走开的Scott说道。<br/>“啊……原来你是Ann的妹妹啊！” Scott一时语塞，心想幸好刚才没有说出自己所想，不然可就尴尬了。<br/>“你好，我是Scott，是你姐姐的朋友。” <br/>“嗨！” 你的妹妹貌似不经意地迅速看了Scott一眼，随意打了声招呼就低下头继续吃起自己的冰来，看不出她的情绪。<br/>等Scott回到了柜台后，你才在桌子下踢了踢妹妹的脚。<br/>“干嘛啊？那么冷淡？”<br/>“他是不是对你有意思？” 妹妹又瞟了眼对面的Scott，见他眼神躲躲藏藏地从你们俩身上闪开，更加确定了心里所想。<br/>“我看他老往我们这儿看。”<br/>“别瞎说。” 嘴上这么说，你还是忍不住看了看Scott，只见他神色如常正在为一名顾客点单。你内心的小角落有点失望。<br/>“不信就算了。” 妹妹吐了吐舌头。你陪了妹妹一会儿，就让她自己继续坐着吃，你得回去工作了。<br/>“你从来没说过你还有个妹妹？” Scott手上冲洗着一只杯子，头也没回地随口问道。<br/>“今天可不就见到了嘛。”<br/>“你们长得还挺像。” Scott把洗完的杯子放到料理台上，脑袋歪了歪指向你妹妹的方向，“所以，你是为了她才那么拼命工作的？”<br/>你停下了手里的工作，第一次如此认真地和Scott对视。<br/>“没错，就像你对Cassie一样。” 你抿了抿嘴，“我希望她健康、快乐地长大，可以把书一直念下去，将来就不用像我一样只能在这种地方打工啦。” <br/>“你也可以继续念书的，你之前不是在学习吗？” Scott见你提到念书神色有些黯淡，主动提起上次那本书的事。<br/>“如果你信得过我，我可以教你。” Scott像是还在为上次弄坏你的书的事感到抱歉似的，主动提出要教你功课。“我翻过你那本书，我这个master应该绰绰有余。”<br/>你有些古怪地看着Scott，觉得他提出辅导自己学习有点搞笑。但他一本正经的神色又实在不像是在开玩笑。<br/>“你认真的吗？”<br/>“当然！” Scott挺直了身板，信心满满的样子让你笑出了声。</p><p> </p><p>莫名其妙地答应Scott替你辅导之后，你们就约定好每周抽出两天时间，下班后学习。你对妹妹说那两天要上补习班，所以请了隔壁邻居替她准备晚餐。但你没说是和Scott在一起。<br/>你很喜欢他的教授方法，他总是会把抽象的理论用幽默的语言表达出来，再举出几个生活中常见的例子，让你很快就理解了其中的实质。<br/>Scott反过来说你悟性很高，因此你的学习速度很快。只要一想到他对你如此高的评价，白天工作的你常常一个人对着空气笑出来。只是书本已经学了一半，你开始担忧这样两个人独处的日子不多了。<br/>周四又是学习日，今天的题目有些难，耗费了不少时间。等你们从图书馆出来，已是晚上近十点了。今晚没有月亮，只有图书馆前的一盏路灯，在砖石路上投下你俩的影子。<br/>“今天太晚了，我送你回去吧。” <br/>你隐约觉得今天的气氛有些不一样。<br/>“好。”<br/>其实图书馆离你家不远，当初也是安全因素才选了你家附近的这个社区图书馆。等Scott讲到第三个冷笑话，你们已经来到了公寓楼下。你站在原地没有上楼，踢着地上的石子等Scott说些什么。<br/>Scott却有点紧张，大脑突然一片空白不知道说什么，手忙脚乱从包里掏出书本塞到你手里。<br/>“这个刚才忘记给你了，记得多练习。” <br/>你哭笑不得地拿着书。<br/>“那么晚安了，Scott。”<br/>“晚安，Ann。” Scott说完急匆匆地离开，消失在夜色中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scott was fired by Baskin-Robbins at last. You went to the hotel Scott lived with Luis, Dave and Kurt. He told you that he liked you and you thought of a good idea…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天是你的轮休，所以直到周六去上班，你才得知Scott被老板解雇的消息。<br/>
“为什么开除他？” 你一时激动冲到了老板的办公室质问。老板被突然闯进来的人吓了一跳，见是你舒了一口气。但想起你不打招呼就冲进来，还是板起了脸。<br/>
“我说你能不能敲敲门再进来？”<br/>
“为什么开除Scott？！” 你没有理会老板的指责，反倒加重了质问的语气。<br/>
老板奇怪地看着你，觉得你今天是吃错药了。<br/>
“这个人有犯罪前科，我们不得不让他走人。” 他耸了耸肩，说话的语气轻松得仿佛是在说一件与自己毫不相干的事。<br/>
“他那是为被大公司欺骗的顾客讨回公道！” 你大声地解释，声音也不禁颤抖起来。Scott是那么好的一个人，聪明、善良、温柔、幽默，他不该被如此对待。<br/>
老板挑了挑眉，“听上去你知道他的事？”<br/>
“是，我知道。但我认为公司不应该单以此判断他是个行为不端的人。” 你爽快地承认了你早就知道这个秘密。<br/>
“一切都是公司规定，我只是个小小的店长，也没有权力让他留下来。” 老板拍了拍你的肩膀安慰你。“我也觉得他干的那事儿很酷，哎……”<br/>
你盯着老板看了十几秒，观察他这一番话到底是真是假，直到把他看得有些心里发毛，你才一声不吭地走出办公室。<br/>
这一整天你工作的时候都心不在焉，想着Scott被开除的事。<br/>
Scott跟你说过，有了这份工作之后，他现在可以每两周见一次Cassie。你还记得他说起这件事的时候有多高兴。如今丢了工作，他不知道该有多难过。他还提到自己有在攒钱，现在和一批朋友合住……<br/>
对了，是米尔格罗姆旅馆，你记得这个名字。<br/>
你迫不及待地想要去那里找他。是去向他解释不是你向芭斯罗缤告的密？还是去替他介绍一份新工作？他会不会已经找到新工作了？毕竟他那么聪明，什么都难不倒他。那自己贸然跑过去也没什么用处。<br/>
想到这里你又有点泄气。</p><p>两天过去了，你无数次拿起手机又放下，一直没有收到你期待的那个人的信息。明明有联系方式，为何走了之后连一声招呼也不打？<br/>
你有点沉不住气，一鼓作气跑到米尔格罗姆旅馆敲开了那扇门。等你见到满脸胡茬的Scott来开门，才意识到自己有多冲动。房间深处探出几个脑袋，问Scott是谁。他朝那伙人胡乱应付了一句，然后侧身出来并从身后带上了门。<br/>
本来站在门口的你，因为Scott气息的突然逼近而下意识地往后退了一步，却忘了后面是楼梯。Scott一把拉住了你的胳膊把你带进了怀里，迟迟没有松手。<br/>
你被他抱着，悬在半空中的双手和你此时的大脑一样有点死机，最终还是环住了他的腰。<br/>
“不是我告的密。” 你的脸埋在他的胸口，闷闷地说。<br/>
“我当然知道。” Scott轻声笑了出来，觉得你特意跑来就是为了解释这个也太傻了。<br/>
他终于松开了怀抱，又拉起你的一只手，一双绿色的眸子注视着你，从未如此认真。<br/>
“Ann，我很抱歉被解雇之后一直都没联系你。”<br/>
“所以我找上门来了。” 你故作生气地说道。“你有什么解释？”<br/>
“Ann，我喜欢你。” 他看着你的眼睛，放慢了语速。就在你以为他还要发表一通深情表白大论时，他耸了耸肩笑着补充，“你也喜欢我，我看出来了。”<br/>
“后面那句你可以不说的。” 你跺脚，一时不知道该开心还是生气。“算你说对了。”<br/>
“只是……你知道我丢了工作，又和朋友住在这种地方。” Scott收起了他那套开玩笑的表情，露出严肃的一面。“我现在实在无法对你承诺什么。”<br/>
“你想对我承诺什么呢？”<br/>
“至少我该有一份稳定的收入。” Scott微微低下了头，眼神飘向别处，“和一个像样的住所。”<br/>
“Scott。” 他听到你喊他的名字便抬起头来，你凑上前吻住了他的双唇。你感到一开始他有些僵硬，像是没反应过来你居然就这样吻了他。但他反应极快地夺回了主动权，积极地回应着你。直到他身后的门被蓦地打开，你们才松开彼此。<br/>
你被请进了他们的屋子，Scott分别向你介绍了Luis，Dave和Kurt。在介绍你的时候，他说你是他女朋友。<br/>
“Scotty！厉害呀！虽然你丢了工作，但你得到了一个女朋友！” Luis拍着Scott的肩膀夸张地说道，但你能感觉到他是真心为Scott感到高兴。<br/>
“那么，我这儿有一票大的，要不你劝劝Scotty？” Luis冲你挤眉弄眼，“我说了好几回他都不愿意。”<br/>
等Scott跟你解释了到底什么是“一票大的”，你也立马否决了这个方案。<br/>
“你们可以反过来想想。” 你的提议让大家有些摸不着头脑，纷纷问你是什么意思。<br/>
“既然你们对破解安保系统那么有经验，那么你们可以选择去帮助别人防止被破解。”<br/>
“你的意思是……” Luis脑子还没转过来，Scott已经明白了你的意思。<br/>
“你的意思是我们可以开一家咨询公司，帮助别人设计安保系统！” Scott说出了你的想法，他的几个朋友眼睛都亮了。尤其是Luis，一下子来了劲，开始构想起公司的伟大蓝图。<br/>
“Scott是电气工程专家，主要就靠你设计安排系统拍排布。涉及到软件工程的就找Kurt。Dave可以做我们的销售。”<br/>
“那你呢？” 其余三人连同你异口同声地问Luis。他羞涩地挠挠头说：“我嘛，当然是老板喽。” 眼看大家一副要揍他的样子，他连忙摆手澄清。<br/>
“哎哎哎，你们别误会，别误会。听我解释。开公司不得要启动资金吗？以我对你们的了解，你们应该是没有存款的。而我这几年还是攒下了一点小钱。所以……我出启动资金，我当老板嘛！当然，我肯定不会不干活的。我准备和Dave一起跑业务拉生意。”<br/>
众人终于露出了笑容，算是认同了Luis的这一安排。<br/>
“等等！” 你举起一只手提问。“这主意是我想出来的吧？”<br/>
“没错。” 大家点点头。<br/>
“那我也要当老板！” 你一语惊人，“我也有存款，我要入股。”<br/>
大家都愣住了，没想到你今天刚认识他们，就要和他们一起创业。Scott更是握住你的双手，担忧地提醒你。<br/>
“Ann，你可别勉强自己。你还有妹妹……”<br/>
“我知道，你不用担心。这钱本来是攒着想以后读书用的，现在也算是提前交学费了。” 你笑着对Scott说，“Mr.Lang, 你忘了还有半本书的内容，你还没教我呢！”<br/>
“你说得对，还有功课没教呢！以后你想什么时候上课都可以，毕竟你马上要成为我的老板了，不是吗？” Scott作恍然大悟状，而Luis他们因为不清楚你们之前的故事，不解地看着你们俩。但他们知道，眼前的这两个互相望着对方的人，一定会是幸福的一对。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>